


Reading

by scorchedtitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedtitan/pseuds/scorchedtitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins, usually, with Armin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading

It begins, usually, with Armin.

He plops down, neatly, on the center cushion of the couch, a book in his hands, be it an old classic or some new bestseller. He sits there for a while, legs tucked together as he dives in. Blue eyes scan each page ferociously, absorbing each tidbit like a sponge in water.

Next comes Eren, stumbling in, always full of energy, be it an early morning or the end of a long work day. He lies down, Armin adjusting slightly to allow the other’s torso to lay atop his thighs.

After staring at his phone for a bit, playing some new game, fresh off the App Store, Eren looks to the ceiling and sighs, one arm hanging off the couch. “Armin,” he whines. The blonde smiles, knowing what the next question will be, but he allows Eren to ask it anyways. “Will you read to me?” With a simple smile, Armin begins speaking. Oftentimes Eren hardly understands a word he says, be it because Armin’s too far in the story, it’s too complicated, or the book is in another language completely. But the brunette doesn’t mind, he simply likes to hear the other boy’s voice.

In turn, the soft lilt of the blonde’s voice and the sound of the pages turning combine to draw in Mikasa. She is more tired than Eren, but lifts the brunette with a single hand as she sits next to Armin. Eren whines, but he leans up to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek, one she passes along to Armin’s forehead as she settles in and rests her head on the blue-eyed boy’s shoulder, her hand caressing the head in her lap. And that is how they remain for hours on end, no sound but Armin’s reading traveling through their home.


End file.
